Nishida Shiori
|image = |caption = Nishida Shiori, March 2018 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 149cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2016-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 26th Generation |join = August 2016 |days = |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Nishida Shiori (西田汐里) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. Biography Early Life Nishida Shiori was born June 7, 2003 in Kyoto, Japan. 2016 On August 17, it was announced on the Hello! Project website that Nishida had joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, alongside Kawamura Ayano, Yokoyama Reina, Yoshida Marie, Yamazaki Yuhane, Hashisako Rin."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-17. She was introduced at Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 9gatsu ~SINGING!~ on September 4. From November 3 to November 30, Nishida participated in the Engeki Joshibu musical Nega Poji Poji. 2017 Nishida was featured in Juice=Juice's "Jidanda Dance" music video as a back dancer. On September 12, she participated in a fanclub event titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Special Event in Nagoya ~Hajimemashite!~ alongside Eguchi Saya, Okamura Minami and Nakayama Natsume. From October 26 to November 12, Nishida performed in the Engeki Joshibu musical Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan, taking on the roles of ♯ Gumi's Yoko and Yohan. 2018 On February 13, she participated in a fanclub event titled Hello Pro Kenshuusei Special Event in Nagoya ~Hajimemashite! 2~ at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Maeda Kokoro, Yamazaki Yuhane and Shimakura Rika, where she performed a cover of Yo no Naka Barairo from Berryz Koubou's 8th album. On March 20, she will participate in a fanclub event titled Engeki Joshibu "Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan" DVD Hatsubai Kinen Special Event in Nagoya at Midland Square Cinema 2 alongside Maeda Kokoro, Noguchi Kurumi, Yonemura Kirara, Yamazaki Yuhane and Shimakura Rika. Personal Life Education= As of April 2017, Nishida is currently in her second year of middle school. |-|Friendships= *'Kiyono Momohime:' She is close to Kiyono, and their pairing name is "Orihime" (おりひめ), the "Ori" coming from her name Shi'ori', and the "hime" coming from Kiyono's name Momo'hime'. |-|Name Meaning= Nishida's given name, Shiori, means "tide" (汐; shio) and "village" (里; ri). |-|Nicknames= *'Shiorin' (しおりん): Used by Yamazaki Yuhane. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Nishida Shiori (西田汐里) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kyoto, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 149cm *'Western Zodiac:' Gemini *'Hello! Project Status:' **2016-08-17: Hello Pro Kenshuusei *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2016-Present) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2016-08-17: Member |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Massage *'Hobby:' Copying Hello! Project dances *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-Pop (specifically Hello! Project) *'Favorite Food:' Matsumae pickles *'Favorite Sport:' Dance *'Favorite Color:' Dark Pink *'Charm Point:' Her dimples *'Motto:' Kansha no Kimochi wo Wasurezu ni (感謝の気持ちを忘れずに; Remember the feeling of gratitude) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Love & Pea~ce! HERO ga Yattekita.", "The Vision" *'Looks Up To:' Fukumura Mizuki Works Theater *2016 Nega Poji Poji *2017 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan Movies *2017 JK Ninja Girls (cameo) Internet *2016- Hello! Project Station Music Videos *2017 Juice=Juice - Jidanda Dance (as a back dancer) Trivia *She treasures a dress made by her mother. *Her future goal is become so good at singing and dancing that she's able to touch a lot of people, have her major debut, and hold live shows abroad. *She can't sleep alone, so she shares a bed with her parents. See Also *Gallery:Nishida Shiori *List:Nishida Shiori Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2016 Additions Category:2003 Births Category:June Births Category:Gemini Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Members from Kyoto Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei